


Repopulate the Earth

by MaskedPlayer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Burnvin - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedPlayer/pseuds/MaskedPlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the vine where Burnie and Gavin decide to repopulate the earth together. When the vine shooting doesn't go as planned, they both end up so sexually frustrated that they just fuck it out in the office instead of waiting 'til later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repopulate the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from tumblr that was long enough to warrant it's own upload <3 Enjoy! 
> 
> APOLOGIES about Burnie, I barely know him, I'm new to the fandom and don't know him well enough and this is the first time writing him so I hope you can forgive me if it's out of character

The script was simple enough, and after setting it all up, they thought it would be a one-take-wonder. 

It was not. 

After the tenth take, Gavin was starting to get frustrated. Burnie had roughly yanked up his shirt up to the armpits over and over and over again, and the sensation was far too familiar to him. The memories behind the sensation of scraping fabric on his spine and knuckles bumping into his shoulders were graphic and getting harder and harder to ignore as time went on. 

Burnie was having a similar problem, but he was so focused on getting it  _done_ that he didn’t notice the red streaking Gavin’s tan face. “God _damnit_  Barb,” He snarled, giving her a glare when she messed up her line again, by laughing at the face Gavin made while having his shirt yanked up. 

"I’m sorry! He just looks so fucking confused!" She cackled. She went sober a moment later. "Okay. Okay. I got this."

_Finally_  she nailed it, after another three attempts, and they called it done. Absolutely done. Barb left the room and the interns began cleaning up the set. Gavin tugged his shirt back down, letting it fall loosely around his form, his eyes glancing sideways at Burnie. They made eye contact for a brief moment, then Burnie turned and headed toward another room in the office. Gavin trailed behind him quickly, trying not to make it look obvious but he was never very stealthy. 

Regardless, as soon he was past the doorway, Burnie was on him, and by now grabbing the bottom of his shirt and yanking it up off his narrow body was practically second nature. This time, though, he had no intention of stopping, one hand scraping down through the dark hair that adorned Gavin’s front. 

Burnie reached over Gavin’s shoulder, hooking his fingers into the fabric and dragging it over the man’s head, pulling the fucking thing  _off_  finally. “Goddamnit,” He muttered, ducking down and nipping at the younger man’s collar, grabbing him by the hips and pinning him to a nearby wall. 

The best part about being the Boss of the place is that no one could really bitch at him for fucking Gavin in the office. The problem with fucking Gavin Free in the office is that he was  _loud_. Burns had twisted Gavin around and pinned him up to the wall, working his pants down and digging around the storage room for something to use as lube. There was a large jar of petroleum jelly in here, probably as a med kit because injuries around the office were more common than one would think. Making a mental note to buy a replacement jar, Burns snagged it and proceeded to push Gavin’s pants down with his other hand.

“ _Bollocks_ ,” Gavin shouted when a thick finger entered him, making his hips buck backwards.

"I think you mean  _bollock_ , don’t you only have one?” Burnie teased, proving his point by sliding his drenched digit down lower, against Gavin’s sack and over his cock. Another sharp noise, and Burns reached over to pull his hair, yanking Gavin’s head back enough that his neck became taunt. “We’re in the office, for once in your life be  _quiet_ ,” He snapped. 

"I’m try—aayyee-!" He jolted hard and choked on his words. 

"Try  _harder_.” Burnie ordered, but he was grinning at how Gavin whined pathetically and clawed at the wall when a second finger entered him. “Good boy…” He whispered, feeling the tight muscle around him clench at those words. 

Burnie Burns was never one to rush prep, even while doing a quick fuck in the office. It drove Gavin  _crazy_ , he was a writhing, pathetic mess in minutes and was fighting to stay quiet. By the time Burnie was using his free, dry hand to open his pants, he was about to lose his  _fucking_  mind. 

"Please, please,  _please please please_ ,” Gavin was simpering against the wall, his volume far lower than before. “Please, Bur—Burn-ee-!” The older man pulled his fingers from him, used the excess lube on himself, and pushed forward to slide inside him. Brunie’s other hand came up, coiling up around Gavin, grabbing his face and forcing it to turn. He swallowed the muffle shout that came forth, biting Gavin’s lips and giving him beard burn on his cheek from how roughly he was kissing him. 

The pace he set was fast, he had to reach up and cover Gavin’s mouth- with his clean hand, thank God- to keep him from alerting anyone nearby. He fucked him senseless into the wall, the thump-thump-thump muffled by the tight space. 

The heady scent of male sex filled the room, and Burnie watched how Gavin’s eyes practically rolled up into his head when Burns’ slick hand came around to start stroking his cock. Both of the younger man’s hands were on Burnie’s wrist, for leverage and in a false attempt to free his mouth. If he wanted the hand gone, he would just have to yank down, but he didn’t. 

Gavin came first; he usually did. He bit into Burnie’s palm, his eyes clenching as the other man quickened his pace to catch up to him. The slap of flesh on flesh echoed in his ears as he slumped against the wall, while Burnie slammed into him once, twice, a third time before finishing. 

Burnie slumped against Gavin’s back, his shirt sticking to his chest and the sweat-slick spine of the tan, narrow form below. They panted together for a long moment, cheeks pink and mouths open. “You know, I don’t think—think this is a good way to repopulate the Earth,” Burnie finally said, and they both began laughing. If they hadn’t been leaning on the wall they probably would have collapsed onto the floor.


End file.
